Certainly Unexpected
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one can to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand heris who she least expected. Baze and Cate struggle withparenting
1. Chapter 1

Certainly Unexpected

Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet boy, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one seems to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand her, is who she least expected

Chapter 1: Chances given

Nate Bazile woke up abruptly, his youngest son and name sake had fallen sleep on his bed again "we are late" he picked him up and headed to his usual morning routine. He first nodded on the boy's room

"Rise and shine TJ" he said "rise and shine!"

"Five more minutes" TJ mumbled

"I'm up!" Charlie raised his face, his messy black sticking out

Baze left the room, still holding Nate with one arm. He then knocked on Hannah's room

"Come on Ace!" Baze turned the lights on "we're late already!"

"Fine, I'll be right there" Hannah said getting out of bed "hey did you remember to sign my permit?"

"Shoot" Baze groaned "I forgot, I´ll sign it right now"

"On the counter" Ace said as Baze headed to the kitchen. Nate had just woken up

"Morning little dude" Baze placed the boy on the counter and then made coffee.

"We are late" Hannah said 10 minutes later "again"

"Not on my watch" Baze bit a donut and handed her a glass of milk "put some cereals on a bowl for your brother please" Hannah rolled her eyes, biting a toast

"Dad, my permit?" Hannah gave Nate his breakfast. She held out her hand

"Here" Baze signed the small paper while packing the sandwiches that he had made the night before on brown paper bags. He sipped his coffee in one gulp

"Oh, dad I have soccer practice today" TJ came tumbling in

"Right, I'll tell mom to pick you up at 6" Baze said as he headed upstairs again

He came right down a moment later, carrying clean clothes for Nate. He picked him up and took him to the living room

"You do realize that unless I have a big party, I'm going to be a social outcast for the rest of my life" Charlie was talking on his cell, Baze ran to take it away from him

"Who could you possibly is calling at this hour?" he asked. Charlie smiled

"Oh, I was just…" he passed his hair trough his hair

"Party planning huh?" his father said quietly Charlie nodded

"Why do you even bother, you are not even a teenager, and kids like you should be caught up in video games and soccer" Baze sighed "not throwing big parties"

"It's after soccer practice, we'll play video games" Charlie tried "I'm almost a preteen", I have to throw parties"

Baze rolled his eyes

"Daddy, I need help!" Nate called him from the couch "shoe!"

"Coming!" he said "listen man, we'll talk about this later, right now, you've got to get into the car"

Charlie dragged his feet to the door, turned around a second later "walk" he said simply

5 minutes later they were out the door, Baze put Nate on his chair, Charlie sat at front

"Why are you throwing a big party to anyway" Baze said as he drove "you're 11, you are an outcast"

Charlie groaned "yeah, about to turn 12. On to a new stage on my development"

Baze winced "you sound like your mom" charlie grinned

"Can you think about it?" Charlie asked annoyed "please?"

"We'll talk about it later" Baze said "I don't think the bar is a good place to throw a kids party though"

"We could use the loft" Charlie suggested "I'll cleanup"

"I'll be sure to tell your mom you said that" Baze joked

He parked the car, each child got out

"Bye daddy" TJ said, as Hannah took his hand

"Later little dude" Baze said "bye Ace" Hannah waved goodbye

Charlie left last "hey" Baze hold him off "I'll tell mom today"

"Thanks dad" Charlie smiled widely as he headed inside

Baze headed directly to the coffee shop, he locked the car, placing Nate on his back

"Morning Baze" Molly said "the usual, hey Nate"

"Hi" the little boy said happily, "going to school?"

"Yeah, Cate is out on a convention so she left early this morning" Baze told her as he gave him to coffee cup "thanks"

He then headed to Ryan´s home "hey" Julia opened the door

"Hey, how was the weekend?" she asked "hey Nate"

"Hi Aunt Julia!" he said excitedly, waving goodbye as he entered the house

"Thanks loads for taking him to school, I'm kind of crazy today"

"Sure" Julia smiled sweetly "see you later"

"Morning beautiful" Baze kissed Cate sweetly. She had taken a break from the convention, so Baze had paid her a visit

"Hey" she said surprised "what are you doing here?"

"I just thought you might need caffeine" he said

"Morning Baze" Alice appeared from behind him

"Here" he handed her the remaining coffee "for you"

"Isn't that sweet" Alice said sarcastically "and to think you were just a bar owner when I first met you, oh no wait, you still are, except now you are Mr. Mom too"

"Can I have that coffee back?" Baze said hurt

"Leave him alone!" Cate pulled Baze into a seat next to her "go"

"Fine" Alice said "I'm officially out"

"She can be so mean sometimes!" Cate said

Baze chuckled "she's Alice"

"Right, you are right, well how was today?" Cate took his hand

"Late" he sighed. Cate looked seriously at him

Charlie sat on the yard bench just before school, his best friend Cody sat next to him

"Have you heard?" he asked "about the new girl?"

"What new girl?" Charlie asked vaguely

"She just got here, look that's her" Cody pointed to a red headed girl who walked slowly with her head down, clearly ashamed about being new at school

"Where are you going?" Cody asked

"To say hi" Charlie said, his friend looked confused

"What for?" but Charlie was already gone

Amy smith was looking down at her feet, when she felt a hand on her back, jumping to her feet

"Oh, I'm sorry" Charlie gave her a flashing smile, Amy smiled nervously

"Thanks okay" she said shyly

"I'm Charlie" he extended his hand "Charlie Bazile"

"Amy, the new girl" she said quietly

"Yeah that must be hard, where are you from?" Charlie tried to break the ice

"Around" she told him "the school isn't far from my house, so I can walk to school"

"That's cool; at least you don't have to wait around for your dad to pick you up "Charlie grinned "it really sucks"

Amy smiled shyly again. If he only knew, wait maybe he might

**Dedicated to BECALUX 3.14**

**A/N: I know Baze might seem out of character, but he's grown up a lot… sort of **

**Set 10 years after "Bright ****Lights/an Unexpected Turn"**

**Charlie's birthday will be celebrated soon **

**Children **

**Charles Maxwell "Charlie"**** (11-12) (b. December 12th, 2010)**

**Hannah "Ace****" (9) (b. august 11th, 2013)**

**Toby Jackson "TJ" (6) (b. July 2, 2016)**

**Nathaniel "Nate" (3****) (b .November 23th, 2019)**


	2. Chapter 2

Certainly Unexpected

Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet boy, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one seems to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand her, is who she least expected

Chapter 2: wonder and doubts

"So he wants to throw a big party?" Cate laughed. Baze shrugged

"Yeah, but I don't think the bar is a good place for a kids party"

"I don't either, we have to give good impressions right?" Cate smiled

"when did we become like this?" her husband asked "I mean you used to care about things like that when Lux first came back into our lives, but not me, I used to be a cool dad remember?"

"Maybe you just grew up" Cate said "but you're still cool"

"Really}?" Baze winced "wait I have to record this, you've just said I'm cool?"

"Very funny" Cate left her chair and sat on his lap. Baze hadn't changed that much in ten years, the only thing different was a grey line on the side on his hair, he hadn't after all been bold, in spite of everyone talking about his hair lines, he still had that baby face that had charmed Cate almost 30 years before

"Maybe you could show me how cool, you think I am" Baze said playfully kissing her lips

"Ok, I get right to that" she groaned as he starting kissing her neck

"Okay, you officially raped my eyes!" a familiar voice exclaimed, they turned around to see Lux's face, she entered the room, sat on the chair facing her parents frowning

"oh, it's you" Cate sighed, realizing, she was no longer wearing her jacket, even though it was December it had suddenly turned extremely hot. Baze, whose shirt was also on the floor, put it back on

"Yeah, it's me your daughter, who is completely grossed out" Lux eyed, Baze's belt

"Oh come on, Lux" Baze said coolly "you sound like Hannah"

"Yeah, you used to think us kissing was sweet" Cate pointed out, she gave her mother a "bit me look"

"I do, but that wasn't just kissing" she said indignantly "you were ripping your clothes off"

"We weren't…" Cate gazed at her Baze for support

"I'm 28, it's not like I don't know what you were doing" Baze gave Cate a disgust look. He had just picture Jones and a van, spin doctors…

"I'm gonna go" Lux stood up, but her father pulled her back, he still had some thinking to do about Charlie's party

"No, don't, I have to go check on the bar anyway" He put his jacket back on, kissed Cate sweetly "better?"

"Yeah, thanks, I had already erased that picture from my mind" Baze kissed her forehead "coming for dinner, right?"

"Sure, who's cooking?" she asked

"I'm making my famous Ace pasta" Baze smiled. He and Hannah had developed this strange fascination on pasta, when she was 4, they had come up with a mixed tomato sauce, he had affectionally named "Ace"

"Okay, I'll be there" she eyed him, as he went

"Baze, wait!" Cate caught up with him "what about Charlie's party?"

He pointed towards the window "I think you ask Jones if we could use his huge pool for it"

"Okay, I'll tell her, but I'm not cleaning up" she turned seriously

"Then I will, jus don't worry, I'll see what I come up with" Baze kissed the top of her nose

"Okay" she breathed as he kissed her again; she never seemed to be able to restrain herself around him. Ever since high school, maybe that was the reason they had ended up with so many kids

"I could make up turtle races?" he whispered in her neck

"I thought we agreed not to do it at the bar?" she pulled away

"Would it be so terrible?" he returned to his old self

"Yes, it would he's 12" Cate sighed "I'll see what I can find, maybe Ryan or Alice have some ideas"

"Why don't you just do it at home?" Lux appeared from behind

"Oh, I don't know… disaster?" Cate grinned. The house wasn't as big as they would want, it wasn't a loft either, but Charlie wanted a big party and it wasn't everyday that your kid turned 12

"I could plan something" Lux finally "I'll ask Jones"

"Thanks kiddo" Baze smiled widely "now I really have to go" he kissed Cate again and waved goodbye as he disappeared out of sight

"How is it going?" Charlie sat at with Amy at lunch

"Like any other school I have gone to" Amy smiled "stressful"

"You move around a lot?" Charlie asked sweetly. Amy nodded "oh"

"Why are you talking to me for anyway?" Amy asked honestly "I mean you are popular, I'm weird"

"No, you are not" Charlie gave her an apple "you just need someone to take you under their wing"

"And I guess you are that someone huh?" Charlie nodded cheerfully

Later as everyone had already started to go home. Charlie spotted Amy suiting alone reading

"Are you stalking me or something?" she asked dryly not looking up

"Just waiting for my ride" Charlie said cockily. He instantly regretted it

"By ride, you mean your dad?" Charlie blushed "my brother's got soccer practice so it takes them longer than normal to come"

Hannah came running towards them "hey" she said looking at Amy curiously

"What are you doing?" Charlie muttered

"What?" Hannah asked

"You're staring" her brother hissed. Hannah bushed

"Hey, I'm Hannah, my friends call me Ace though" she gave Amy a bright smile

"Why do they call you that?" Amy took her hand "Amy"

"Are you Charlie's girlfriend?" Hannah asked innocently. Charlie went red

"Shut up!" Charlie dragged her away form Amy "go wait somewhere else"

"I'm bored!" Hannah said impatiently

"I don't care!" Charlie shot "get lost"

"You are not fun anymore!" Hannah pouted walking away

"Sorry about that, little sisters" Charlie said casually, he took a seat next to her

"So, how far is your house?"

"Far enough" she said

"I'm sorry, have I offended you or something?" Charlie was confused

"You should treat your sister like that" Amy told him "you should take care of her" Charlie felt ashamed, it wasn't like he had always been mean to her…

A honk interrupted his thoughts. Hannah hit her arm passed him and waved goodbye to Amy

"Hey kids, how's school?" Baze asked as they got into the car, neither of them spoke "what happened?"

"Ask him" Hannah said tearing "he's the one being an ass"

"Hey" Baze raised his finger warningly "we don't use bad words in this car, remember Hannah?"

"Or at home" Hannah said reluctantly, hurt that he had used her full name "sorry"

"So what happened?" Charlie turned to his sister and then back to his father. He didn't know how he was feeling, that wasn't him, he wasn't cocky or even mean to his siblings… not ever

He lowered his face and wanted the earth to swallow him. He couldn't be interested in girls, he didn't think girls were as cute as they should, or at least wasn't interested in them, but there was something about Amy that made him wonder


	3. Chapter 3

Certainly Unexpected

Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet boy, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one seems to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand her, is who she least expected

Chapter 3: fed up

Charlie stared at the window quietly. Baze had taken it out on his sister when it was him who had started bickering

They got home a while later. Each of them headed to their rooms. Baze went to check on Cate

"hey" he found her in the kitchen "what are you doing?". Cate smiled and kissed his cheek

"nothing just resting" Cate wondered why the kids hadn't showed up in the kitchen to tell her all about their day

"what could you have done that got you this exhausted?" her husband grinned

"I had a thing at Nate's school today, he hit a boy" Baze looked puzzled, why hadn't she called him

"what?" he couldn't believe his sweet boy, the only one who never gave them trouble was acting out

"yeah, I didn't call you because I didn't want you to worry" Cate looked up at him

"TJ´s got soccer practice" Baze said "I did tell you right?"

"yeah, I asked Lux to pick him up on the way here, can you please check on Nate, he said hr didn't want to talk to anyone but you"

"okay, maybe you should have a talk with your preteen kid" Baze said "she and Hannah are on today"

Each parent took up a room. Cate went to check on Charlie who laid on his back on the bed. Headphones plugged in

"charlie?" he raised his face. Then turned back again "do you want to talk?"

"no thanks, I'm good" he said coldly

"honey I just want to know what's going on in your head" she said. Charlie sighed

"that's it mom, I don't know…I exploded" the teen sat up straight on the bed, his mother taking a seat n ext to him "I made Hannah cry"

"okay, but maybe there was a reason for it" Cate said "I don't think sibling rivalry is all that happened"

Charlie looked confused. He honestly didn't know

Baze found Nate watching TV in his room. The little boy knew he had done something wrong as he instantly hid behind the pillows of the bed

"move over" Baze laid next to him "we have to talk little dude" Nate blushed. The sounds of the cartoons echoed in the back for a couple minutes.

"he pushed me" Nate whispered "he's mean". Baze smiled. Out of all his children Nate had inherreted deep blue eyes.

"so you pushed back" Baze said. Nate nodded ""I don't know buddy, I don't think what you did was wrong" Nate smiled "I mean he pushed you first, so you defended yourself"

"but nonetheless it was wrong" Cate appeared by the door "he shouldn't hit other kids, that's wrong, he knows better"

"I'm not saying he should. I just think he should defend himself when he needs to" Nate looked confused

"listen Nate, no matter what daddy and I say, you know that what you did was wrong, right?" the little boy nodded

"then tomorrow, at school you have to go and say you're sorry" Baze said reluctlantly "even if I think he shouldn't"

"then the boy will say he's sorry too" Cate told her son

"he's started it" Nate said "he pushed me"

Baze and Cate looked at each other "we'll talk to your teacher"

"sounds good?" Nate smiled widely "go get ready for dinner little dude" Baze placed Nate on the floor

Cate laid next to Baze on the bed "I don't think I'm doing a good job"

"what do you mean?" Baze asked "you are doing your best and so am I"

"I think charlie is lying to us" Cate let out. Baze sat on the bed "I'm not sure why"

"you talked to him?" cate nodded "he said he is stressed out because of school"

"I don't think, he's that stressed, I think it has to do with a girl" Baze concluded "I think he has a crush on one"

"a girl?" Cate chuckled "really?"

"yeah, I'm pretty sure" Baze grinned. His little boy better be much nicer than he had been

"how'd you know?" the kissed him sweetly

"I was a boy, I think the only way we can find out what's going on it's talking to the best source

"Lux" they both said in unison

Lux Cassidy parked in the driveway of his parents house, TJ had fallen sleep in the backseat. She picked him up and headed inside

"hello?" she weighted her brother's body on one side "mom, dad?"

"Lux!" Hannah came running to meet her "where is Penny?"

"she's with Jones, and where is my hug?" Lux said hurt. Hannah wrapped her arms around her waist

"hey kiddo" Baze had changed into a more comftable outfit, for cooking. He chuckled when he noticed TJ resting still on Lux's arms

"here" he took the little boy from her. TJ opened his eyes slowly

"hey little dude" Baze said sweetly "how was soccer practice?"

"we won, I scored the winning goal" TJ whispered tiredly

"that's great, I'm proud of you" TJ smiled "I think it's time you take a shower though"

TJ groaned "mom is upstairs waiting for you. Go, dinner is almost ready". Baze turned to Lux

"how are you?, where is Jones?" Lux rolled her eyes

"he just got home today, I told him he should come, but I guess he just wanted to hang out with Penny".

"I thought you were upstairs finishing your homework " gazed at her daughter "Hannah"

The little girl lowered her face "I'm going" she eyed her father and left the room.

"so Lux, how is everything at home?" she sat on the counter, Lux next to her, while Baze continued cooking

"fine, Jones just got home from Dallas today"

"oh great!" her mother smiled widely "so that's why he's not here"

"yeah I think we already knew that" Baze said vaguely

"nice Baze" Cate said madly, charlie entered the kitchen without speaking, he opened the frigde and took a bottle of water

"hey Lux" he said quietly "I have homework to do"

"what's with him?" Lux asked

"he's going trough a face, we think it's a girl" Lux raised an eyebrow "he's been like that all day, he hasn't told you anything has he?"

"no. I didn't think he was into girls yet" his daughter said "that's so sweet!"

"yeah but don't say a word, not here, I don't think he wants us to know" Cate said "although it's kind of obvious"


	4. Chapter 4

Certainly Unexpected

Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet boy, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one seems to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand her, is who she least expected

Chapter 4: the Ace under the sleeve

Cate and Baze had made up a routine for bed time, which parent took one room and then they would switch. As the boys all shared one and Hannah was the only one to have it all for her, it didn't seem to be that hard

"Night kiddo" Baze entered Hannah's room. He could see she pretended to be sleeping, just that he would lean over and kissed her forehead

"It was my fault" Hannah whispered "that Charlie is upset"

Baze sat on the bed, the covers still over the girl's head "so... what happened"

"There is this new girl at school, who doesn't have any friends and I guess Charlie was just trying to be nice" she sat on straight

"So you played the little sister card…" Baze said "you called her…"

"His girlfriend' Hannah frowned "I was just kidding, I didn't mean for him to get upset!"

"I know you didn't, in fact I really think is a good think that he's trying to help this girl" Hannah looked confused

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's doing what no one else did, he's taking the first step so she can know, she shouldn't be afraid" Baze lay on the bed next to his daughter. Their matching eyes locked

"So he's doing something good, for someone that doesn't know who to turn to?" her father nodded "wow. I think that's really nice"

"It is Ace; I think your brother is just learning the challenges of growing up" Baze told her. Hannah hugged her father

"Will I know them?" Baze stared at her for a while. He wanted to say yes but he instantly thought of his little girl growing up and it freaked him out

"Sure you will, I just hope not too soon" Baze sighed

"Daddy?" Hannah had always had a special relationship with Baze, they were made of the same wood, of all the kids, she was the one who was more like him. Selfless for others and kind of irresponsible at school, she wasn't an A Straight student, but was gifted at sports; especially basket ball and she loved it, almost as much as Baze did

"What?" Baze said sweetly. She was the exact image of him, same hair, eyes, and personality. Nose

"Tell me again why you call me Ace" she begged making puppy eyes

"You've heard it a thousand times" Baze groaned "but okay"

"so when your mom was pregnant with you, we were in a car accident, we didn't even know she was pregnant, at that time, so when we were in the hospital your mom and I started having some problems and I got really, really sick, so I didn't think I was going to make it, so I proposed to your mom, so if I didn't get another chance she knew that I loved her and that I had one last gift to share in case something happened to me

"I was that gift, wasn't I?" Hannah asked.

"So I made a promise to your mom. That I was going to try real hard to get better if she kept taking care of herself and you"

"So you both kept your promises" Ace smiled widely

"And believe it or not, when I was in surgery I kept imagining what you would look like. Who you would look like, and all the things I wanted to share with you, and our family, so a month after the accident being back at home your mom and I found out you were going to be a girl, and even though I wasn't completely fine, after a while I realized that since the moment we had crashed you had been the angel that was looking out for me, for us, that had kept us holding on, you the newest addition to the family had been the reason for me finally gathering the guts to get married, because although I had made a promise to your mom , I had actually made it to you, that if I lived I would make my life worthwhile, and you answered back" he had tears in his eyes

"Don't cry daddy, I'll always be here to take care of you" Hannah kissed Baze's cheek

Hannah had fallen asleep when Baze left the room ten minutes later; he leaned to kiss her forehead and whispered "you'll always be my guardian angel. The key to bring us all closer together the ace of the game. One who kept me holding on to everything that was good in my life"

A/N: Just thought it would be nice to explain why Hannah is called Ace. Just a sweet father- daughter moment!


	5. Chapter 5

Certainly Unexpected

Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet boy, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one seems to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand her, is who she least expected

Chapter 5: thanksgiving play

"Mummy, it stitches!" TJ groaned as Cate worked on the costume "take it off!"

"What's up?" Baze entered the living room sipping a beer "are you seriously trying to make him a pilgrim costume?"

Cate rolled her eyes "the moms at school said I wasn't a committed mom, I'm going to prove them wrong!"

"What do you mean you're not committed?" he chuckled "you are the sexiest soccer mom I know"

"Ha-ha, laugh all you want" she sewed a couple more buttons on the jacket "and speaking of which shouldn't you be helping with Charlie's party planning?"

Baze smiled "I've got it covered, I just have to find someone to cover for me at the bar the day of the play"

"What?" His wife shot "I thought you had figured that out days ago"

"I did, but Math and Alice have guests this thanksgiving and he said he couldn't help me out" Baze defended himself

"We are having people over too and we are still working" Cate took one last look at her creation before releasing TJ from it "you go get ready for bed"

"Okay mummy, night daddy" TJ stumbled out the room

"I'll be up in a minute!" Cate sat next to Baze exhausted "don't worry, I will find a way to be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world" she rested her head on his chest

"I have to make lunches" Cate whispered "did you take the trash out?"

"I did" Baze said kissing the back of her neck "and I also made lunches"

"Oh, god I love you" she kissed his lips "who would have thought you'd turn out to be so handy?"

"Yeah that's me, Mr. Mom" Baze sighed. He loved his life. But sometimes, just sometimes he just missed the freedom and the calm being single brought

"Maybe Mr. Mom will get lucky tonight" Cate said quietly. She kissed his neck

"Really?" Baze's eyes filled with fire. They continued kissing for a couple more minutes

"Right, I'll ask my parents" Charlie said as Cody excitedly burgled out ideas for the party

"So are you parents going to the thanks giving play?" Cody asked

"Yeah, my brother's got a role" Charlie told him "sadly is my brotherly duty to go"

"Oh, I'll be fun, my sister is playing the turkey" Charlie chuckled "maybe you could ask Amy to go"

Charlie remained thoughtful "I don't think she's really into that" Charlie said "it's her first week here; I don't want to scare her off"

"Yeah and our sibling's performance will make her flee" Cody concluded "I'm going to ask her anyway"

"Fine, let's just hope she doesn't turn you down" Charlie rolled his eyes "I will too"

Baze had just entered the room, when Charlie hung up

"Night little dude" he said tossing a baseball cap on a basket "how is the party thing going?"

"It's going, I'm not really sure about the whole jumping castle thing though" he blushed

"Oh, come on even I like that thing" Baze sat on the bed

"Yeah, but you are special dad" Charlie frowned. His father looked puzzled "what do you mean?"

"Yeah, you know…" Charlie smiled widely

"Are you calling me immature?" Baze winced "is that what you think of me?"

"That's what Aunt Alice calls you because you drink choc milk" Charlie laughed

"If only you knew some things about Alice, kid" Baze sighed "anyway, it's time for bed"

Charlie got under the covers "dad?" Baze glanced "can I invite someone to TJ's play?"

"What kind of someone?" Baze smirked

"A friend, who is a girl" Charlie said

Charlie waited for Amy at the front door

"Hey" he said taking the bag from her. He didn't know what she carried in that bag, but it weighted like a ton

"Oh look at you all nice" Amy laughed "are you trying to steal from me Bazile?"

"Maybe just for a little while, you I mean, not your stuff" he said nervously "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to the thanksgiving play with me"

"What for?" she asked. His charming smile faded

"I don't know, just because, it'll be fun" he encouraged her "my brother is in its"

"Okay" she giggled "I'll go with you if you can catch me!" she took off. With Charlie laughing close behind

"I'm sorry kiddo" Baze said sadly. He had just told TJ he wasn't going to be able to go to his play

"But you promised!" TJ jumped up and down "you pinky promised!"

"What's wrong?" Cate asked entering the kitchen "TJ why aren't you dressed, we have to go"

"Cate… I" Baze said "I couldn't find anyone". Cate gave him a serious look

"Oh that's just great!" she said "Toby Jack, seriously get upstairs or I will do it myself"

"But daddy isn't going!" TJ groaned "I want daddy to go!"

"I tried my best buddy, I did" TJ eyes, just like Caste's gave him a disapproving look

"I don't think you tried hard enough Baze" Cate told him "we really have to go TJ"

They left the kitchen quietly as Baze dialed his cell "Jaime, I know it's a big night, you know thanksgiving is soon and all, but I have this play I have to go to, so I think we should close the bar, call me back"

"Don't worry dad" Hannah said as they got into the car "I'll record it for you"

"Thanks kiddo" Baze smiled. His cell went off "oh thanks man, I owe you one, bye"

He opened the car's door "move over" he told Cate

TJ's face changed instantly "cool"

They drove to school as Baze and Cate each helped TJ with his lines, when they got there Charlie found Amy waiting in the parking lot

"Be right back" he said. Baze and Cate turned to each other

"Hey" he said. She smiled

"Is that your family?" she asked. Amused by the look on his parent's faces

"Yeah, come on" they entered the school followed closely by the others

"Hey I'm TJ" the little boy caught up with them

"You are the pilgrim" Amy said looking curiously at him

"Yeah, my mummy made it" TJ said proudly. Amy felt a certain discomfort in her stomach

They took their places. Baze next to Cate. Hannah on the other side, camera ready. Nate rested on Baze's lap. Charlie next to Cate

"Luck buddy nock them dead" Baze cheered as TJ joined his classmates

"I'm glad you could come" Cate said leaning her head on his shoulder "he was really upset"

"Yeah, I promise I won't do that again, not even how important that income is worth" he said sadly

"Oh quit complaining" Cate told him "we'll be fine"

"Hey dad" Hannah whispered to Baze "look that's the girl". She said pointing at Amy who sat next to Charlie a few seats away

"Yeah I've noticed" Baze said quietly "she seems nice". Baze could see that look that he had seen a thousand times before, absent, worried, it remained him of a certain girl that had knocked on his door 14 years before


	6. Chapter 6

Certainly Unexpected

Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet boy, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one seems to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand her, is who she least expected

Chapter 6: Invitations send

Charlie waited at the usual spot for Amy. He had never been to her house, but then again he had just met her three weeks ago

"Morning" Amy said. Charlie grabbed her schoolbag "how was your weekend?"

"It was…okay" Charlie said. He had spent his weekend trying to get everything ready for the party next Saturday. It had been really boring actually, and since they were in exams, he didn't have much time to think about anything else "and yours?"

"Pretty normal" Cody caught up with them before going in

"Hey man did you get Jones to rent the paintballs?" he asked excitedly

"No sorry, mom said it was too violent, my brothers are going to be there so… dad was up to it though"

"I bet" Cody laughed "I wish I had a dad like yours"

"She is not that bad! But yeah, he´s pretty cool as far as parents go" Charlie admitted

"What about your parents?" Cody asked Amy. She bit her lip nervously "are they like the usual ones?"

"I don't know what you mean?" she asked roughly

"You know...strict, bossy" Cody said "Charlie's parents are…well, his mom is, all of those things"

"Dad is pretty okay, he's the mediator between us and mom" Charlie pointed out "but you don't want to see him upset or, he'll stop being Baze"

"Baze?" Amy asked confused "you call him Baze?"

"Not really, other people do, he says it's since before high school people call him that" he said

"Oh" Amy said "we should go to class"

Charlie and Cody handed the invitations later that day. "Here" he gave Amy one of the last ones

"Thanks" she smiled. He winked back

Saturday came. The party had moved locations so many times, Baze and Cate were going crazy, finally it was decided Jones and Lux's place was perfect. They had a pool and a very big backyard.

"Thanks for coming" Cate opened the back fence. She just thought it would be much trouble if they came through the front door

"Sure, I can't believe Charlie is so big" Julia said "I'm glad you found a place"

"Yeah, Jones and Lux came up with the idea" Cate said

The moms chatted inside while dads kept an eye on the kids. Cate said the guys would get bored otherwise.

"Amy!" Charlie noticed the dark hair girl by the fence. She had hazel eyes and curly hair; she was skinny and almost his size. He was pretty tall for a 12 year old, but so had Baze

"Hey" she said shyly "I had the hardest time finding this place"

"Well, I'm just glad you´re here" he said "come on" he led her into the backyard. Jones and Lux were talking by the pool. Amy was so distracted that she bumped into Jones

"Sorry" he apologized

"No, it was my fault" Amy said nervously "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry" Jones said politely

"Lux, Jones, this is Amy" Charlie said coughing

"Oh hi, we meet finally, I couldn't go to the play but Hannah told me you had been there, I'm Charlie's sister" she said "and the guy you just clashed with is Jones"

"Nice to meet you" Amy said "both" she smiled at them

"We are going to go" Charlie said. They walked away, but Amy turned her face back on Lux

"Nice kid huh?" Jones pointed out

"Yeah" Lux said

"Come on dad!" Hannah pleaded "just a couple more!"

"No, I'm beat" Baze sighed "I have to go lie down before I faint"

"You sound so old!" Hannah cracked into laughter "I thought you were my couch"

"Hey, that hurt!" Baze said collapsing into the grass. Hannah grabbed his hand "three more hoops, please?"

"Fine, but don't call me old" Baze said standing up. They played some more basket ball and then headed to the pool

"Do a cannon ball dad!" TJ said as Hannah and Baze reached the pool. He was in the water with Ryan and Math

"Yeah dad!" Hannah pleaded

Baze smiled, but started walking away. Hannah trailed after him. He picked her up and ran towards the pool

"Dad stop!" Hannah laughed. She closed her eyes and next thing she knew she was inside the pool. She gasped for air coming out from the water

"That wasn't funny dad!" she hit Baze on the arm

"Oh no, so why did you laugh?" Baze laughed. He spun the little girl around.

"I want to play too!" TJ grabbed Baze's neck. He put Hannah down and placed TJ on his shoulders

"Water wrestling!" TJ laughed. He and Math's son battled for a while, but as soon as the cake came it was over.

"Come on everyone!" Cate called out. "Cake!" people gathered around the cake, Hannah, Baze and TJ dripping. Baze hugged grabbed Cate's waist

"You are wet!" she giggled

"Well, that's the whole point of the pool Cate" Baze said kissing her lips "TJ beat Mark at water wrestling" he said proudly

"Oh, so I have done a great as a mom, my son has become a successful water wrestler" she said sarcastically

"Happy birthday kiddo" Baze patted Charlie on the head "so the big 12 huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel" Charlie said "but I had had a great party"

"Well just wait until you turn 18" Baze said "now make a wish kid"

He leaned towards the cake. 12 candles lighted up. As he blew them he just thought of how great the party had been, especially because Amy had been there.

**A/N: DEDICATED TO BECALUX3.14! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Certainly Unexpected

Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet boy, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one seems to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand her, is who she least expected

Chapter 7: thoughtful gestures

December 14, 2022

The party had been almost a week earlier. Christmas break was here. Lux parked in front of Amy's house

Charlie sighed "let's just go"

"I thought you wanted to give Amy a Christmas present?" his sister messed his hair

"I did. I do" he said "I just don't want her to think I'm stalking her"

"Because of a Christmas present?" Lux questioned

Charlie shrugged "I found her address on the principal's computer Lux"

"Well, you…" she didn't know what to say. It sounded like something she would do. But Charlie was not a rule breaker and she was confused about why Amy, hadn't told him where she lived, he only knew she lived near school

"This was a bad idea" Charlie said "I want to go to the mall"

"No you don't, you want to give Amy her present" Lux unlocked the car's door "go"

"Fine" Charlie dragged his feet. He climbed up the stairs slowly, rang the bell. No answer. He was about to go back to the car when a woman opened the door

"Hello?" she didn't look anything like Amy. But then again, Lux didn't look much like Cate and Baze. Other than Lux, TJ also had blonde hair

"Hi…" Charlie said shyly "I'm looking for Amy…"

"And who are you?" she asked quite roughly. Charlie hesitated

"I go to school with her…" he looked down at his feet. Amy appeared from behind the woman

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" she climbed down the stairs nervously biting her lip "how did you…?"

"Umm… I brought you this" he said taking the small, awkwardly wrapped up box from his jacket pocket "since its Christmas and we are out of school…"

"Thanks" she mumbled quietly. Charlie gave her a dashing smile

"Sure, no problem" he ran his fingers through his hair "so I'll see you around?"

The next thing that came, he never expected. She hugged him. Charlie turned bright red "yeah" she said breaking the hug

Charlie glanced back at Amy's bright smile. He barely saw her smile. It was nice. As she climbed the front stairs, the smile instantly faded

Baze was planning to take the kids to the mall that day. He was taking Nate to see Santa, something he had tried to do since he was little, but it had never worked. It was time to try once again, although truth be told, he was terrified of the idea

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Baze asked Cate as they were getting ready for their respective later activities

"No, you go ahead" she said kissing him "I told Lux and Alice we'd go out, you know girls night out"

"Oh, that doesn't really work for you babe, you get too carried away" Baze mocked her "make sure Lux is driving"

"Shut up!" she groaned "you make me look like my mom!"

Baze smiled "so Hannah didn't want to go huh?"

"No, she is not really into girl's stuff, in case you haven't noticed; she wears a turned base ball cap and sneakers all the time"

"Oh, don't be so hard on her Cate, she's only 9" Baze said "just because she doesn't like to wear dresses it doesn't mean that she doesn't want to hang out with you guys"

"Let's face it Baze" Cate gasped "she prefers you over me. They all do"

"Come on, don't play that card on me" he pulled her closer to him and lifted her chin "they all love you"

"I know they do, believe me, but when I found out I was going to have a girl, I just pictured myself doing all the stuff I couldn't do with Lux"

"So you want to turn Hannah into someone she isn't, just to prove a point?" he asked "she's just her own person Cate, and she is amazing just like you"

"Oh don't try to patronize me" Cate said "you are saying I just want to use her as my Guiney pig, and I don't, I love her just the way she is"

Lux and Charlie were quiet all the way home. She had been staring at the scene form the car, Amy just seemed shy, Charlie on the other hand, became more worried about Amy, the more he knew about her, and the more he wanted to help her

"So?" Cate asked them as they walked through the door. "Did she like the gift?"

"She didn't open it mom, and it's better that way" Charlie said collapsing on a chair

"Hey little dude!" Baze said excitedly "ready to go?" Hannah and the boys behind him

"Come on Charlie!" Hannah said impatiently "I want to see Santa!"

"I don't" Nate said quietly

"What are you talking about?" Baze said "it's going to be great!"

They had been walking for a while. Nate had run off once or twice

"I said I don't want to!" Nate threw himself to the floor

"It's okay Nate, you are just going to tell him what you want for Christmas" Charlie said. Baze picked Nate up. He was still resisting

"Fine!" he said "we won't go see Santa"

Hannah and TJ groaned "but you said…"

Baze winked at his son. They kept walking. Nate had calmed down until they reached their real destination

"I don't want to!" Nate stirred on Base's arms "let go!"

"You are not going!" Hannah said impatiently "we are!" She and TJ stepped into the line as Baze, Charlie and a teary Nate waited

"See?" Charlie told Nate "he's not scary"

"Yes he is!" the 3 year old said. Baze had taken a seat on a bench while he waited for Hannah and TJ, Charlie was playing with a video game, while Nate tossed a small ball around, suddenly, it bounced out of his hand, making him run after it

"Nate!" Baze called "wait up!" he turned to Charlie "stay here. Don't move" he nodded

Nate turned left on the corner. He was crawling to get a clear view of where the ball was. He bumped into a pair of legs

"Oh" a woman, who was reading a book, lowered her face

"Nate!" Baze called after the little boy. He was nowhere to be seen

Nate stood up, clearly upset about losing the shinny toy. He gazed up at the woman

"Hi, little boy" she said nicely "are you lost?"

Nate didn't know whether to speak or not, his parents had told him never to speak to strangers. Baze caught with him just in time

"Don't you ever do that again!" he said.

"Baze?" the woman looked at the man in front of her. Nate clearly confused, walked back to Baze and grabbed his leg, his father raised his face up, familiar eyes, looked warmly back at him


	8. Chapter 8

Certainly Unexpected

Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet boy, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one seems to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand her, is who she least expected.

Chapter 8: old friends… new foes?

"Baze?" the woman said. He looked up at her. Nate clutching to his leg

He didn't recognized her right away, Susan Sawyer, all grown stood before his very eyes, she was almost as tall as he was, he had expected her to turn into a model after high school

"Susan Sawyer" Baze said.

"Oh my god!" the woman said excitedly. Nate seemed rather amused by her behavior "you are so…"

"Dad!" Charlie, TJ and Hannah had caught up with them

"I thought you'd lost him!" Charlie said. He noticed the woman staring stupidly at his father

"Dad, I'm hungry!" Hannah pleaded

"So how you've been?" Susan asked. She turned to the confused looking children "you are a dad now?"

"And a granddad" TJ said. Baze smiled. He had never thought he would become a grandfather at 44, but the last 13 or so years of his life hadn't worked out the way he had planned

"What does he mean?" Susan said outraged

"Well… I kind of had my first when I was 16" he shrugged "she is kind of a mom now, what about you?"

"Oh, no!" Susan said quite disgusted "I couldn't deal with kids; they're not my thing you know…"

"Her thing?" Hannah turned to Charlie "what does she mean?" he shrugged

"Not into kids, well turned out pretty well for me actually" he told her, admiring his children

"So I see" she made a scan of the kids faces, they kind of reminded her of someone, she didn't remember who

"Hah, so I take it you are not married?" he asked politely. Charlie seemed suspicious about the woman

"Yeah, married a basket ball star!" Susan said "I live in LA now; I'm just in town for the holidays"

"Right, so doing some last Christmas shopping?" he asked, Nate kept pulling from his leg

"yeah, well things are cheaper here than they are in LA, so I just get to buy more" she was now giggling, Hannah rolled her eyes annoyed "I see it worked out for you, staying here" Baze felt that was some kind of mixed message. Was she implying he had too many kids and was poor?

"Dad, we really should go" Charlie said. For the first time, Baze turned his attention back on him

"Yeah, you're right little dude, we should" Susan seemed to want to ask something, she seemed as if she was about to throw up. Baze stopped cold

"So how long have you been married?" she asked

"Going on 10 years, how about you?" Susan seemed offended, like being married for so long was a sin or something

"Two!" she laughed "he proposed to me on the Eiffel tower!"

"Bet that was nice" Baze said "listen we should probably get going, we are supposed to meet someone for dinner". He grabbed Nate's hand and took a step

"Well, dad proposed to mom on a hospital" Hannah said. The smirk on Susan's face disappeared "it was really romantic" she pointed out

"Why?" Susan asked confused "who in their right minds would do something like that, unless your wife is a doctor"

"She is a radio host, pretty famous" Charlie smiled "she the Justin Beiber of radio, that's what they used to say, right dad?" Hannah moved a little closer to her

"Dad was sick and he was going to die" Hannah said seriously "so he proposed to mom"

"Right" Susan cut her off. Baze was starting to get mad. Who was she to judge him, Cate or his kids?

"You said your wife is… famous…." Susan continued "anyone I know?"

"Cate Cassidy" Baze said. Sarah looked at him in disbelief

"Wait!" she was in owe "you married Cate Cassidy?"Baze nodded. "Nerdy Cate Cassidy?"

"Well you know… us kind of have a history together" Baze said coldly. His cell rang. Thank you god. "Hello?"

"Baze?" Cate said "we are almost done, did Nate see Santa?"

"Not really, he is still pretty scared" he told her "we are about to go eat"

"Good, because we are here" she said

"What?" Baze turned around to see if Susan was gone. She kept trying to examine the kids faces as if they were a strange species

"Where are you?" he pulled the kids closer to him. Susan seemed offended

"Turn around" he did so. Cate, Lux and Alice waved their arms. The kids ran towards them

"That lady is scary mommy" Nate whispered to Cate. She saw Susan walking towards them alongside Baze

"Hey" he hugged her "what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to surprise you" Alice said. She had just noticed Susan

"You weren't kidding" Susan said amused "you actually married her!"

"I'm sorry?" Cate said indignantly "who are you?"

"Susan sawyer" the woman said cockily

Lux rolled her eyes

"Yeah, remember, from high school, I was just telling her we had to go" Baze said walking away

"Who is she exactly?" Lux asked her mother. She sighed

"We used to go to high school together" Cate said

"I don't like her" Hannah whispered to Cate. Susan just stood there, as if it was not possibly for her to stay out of gossiping

"I didn't either" her mom said "so what are you doing here?"

"Well, I bumped into your, umm kid" Susan said pointing at Nate

Cate turned to Baze "what does she mean she bumped into him?"

"I kind of lost sight of him for one second" Baze said ashamed

"Baze!" Cate said

"Don't worry, I found him, right?" he hissed "so he's fine"

"Uh uh" Susan said "I sense a little tension here"

"You think?" Cate shot "and don't suppose you have kids?"

"No, I'm way over that" Susan said "horrible stretch marks"

"Susan right?" Alice was intrigued by the stupidity of this female "let me guess, you were a cheerleader at high school huh?"

"No, I was a gymnast" she smiled "cheerleader seemed to dumb, for someone as intelligent as me, I guess that's why Baze took me to the winter formal"

"What?" Lux asked, shouting "you were his date?"

"Yeah, but I got pretty…" Susan said, but Baze cut her off

"We should go. I'm serving. Susan it was…interesting seeing you again"

"Sure, you too" she watched them walking away. The kids seemed relieved about getting rid of the crazy lady

"So you caught him last huh?" she said to Cate "too bad I got sick, before we could have some fun"

"Yeah, good thing I was more fun, and thank you" Cate said sarcastically

"Huh?" Susan blinked

They walked away holding hands; Baze wrapped his arm around Cate and kissed her neck. After all, she had had more fun, and in the end more to love

**A/N: Dedicated to BecaLUX3.14, BashfullyBeautiful92 and Jeremy Shane! Thank you guys so much! And congrats to Kris P. who got his new pilot!**

**Next chapter will be all green at the Bazile-Cassidy household as they celebrate Christmas… but with the New Year around the corner… Cate and Baze are haunted by old scars and memories…. Plus Charlie discovers more about Amy's past and connection **

**Any guesses people? **


	9. Chapter 9

Certainly Unexpected

Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet boy, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one seems to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand her, is who she least expected.

Chapter 9: fill in

**There is been a lot of confusion regarding Penny and everything regarding Lux and Jones, so I thought I would fill you guys in **

LUX'S POV

I stared at Jones for a second. He looked back at me expectantly. We both seemed to be thinking the same thing. How could this happen? We had been careful, I mean it wasn't like he'd just started dating; it had been going on for years

"Is it time?" Jones asked. I nodded. Neither of us wanted to look

"It's pink" I whispered finally. The first thing that came to my mind was my parents. Were they ready to become grandparents? I wasn't sure they could handle it, they were barely parents. Nate had just turned 2, and Baze and Cate were not even 45, this was definitely crazy

"That means, what I think it means?" Jones asked me. I didn't say anything

BAZE'S POV

Cate and I had agreed to have dinner with Jones at Lux, it was Saturday, and so we had got Math and Alice to watch over the little ones

"Mom, dad" my daughter said after dinner, I had noticed that they had been acting strange all the time we had been eating "I think you'd better sit"

"What's going on?" Cate asked "are you okay?"

Lux sat next to Jones on the couch, I sat with Cate on the other facing them

"Are you okay kiddo?" I asked again worriedly, Lux nodded. No one spoke for a while

"I'm pregnant" Lux said finally. I chuckled, had she said pregnant?

"Guys?" she asked. I could feel my face change , shocked, confused, I turned to Cate, she took a deep breath

"Are you sure?" she asked stupidly. Of course she was, she wouldn't have told us, if she wasn't

"Baze?" Jones asked worriedly, I should still be in shock cause, he waved his hand in front of my face "earth to Baze?" Cate hit my arm

"Ouch!" I sobbed my arm slowly "what's wrong with you?"

She grabbed my face and made me look at my daughter

"I…" I wasn't sure of what to say, what I was supposed to say. Congratulations?

"Dad?" Lux sat by my side, she took my hand "I love Jones, you know that right?"

"Yeah" I said vaguely

"And I'm freaking out!" she said "I need my dad"

"It's just…" I sighed "a lot to take in"

"I know" Cate kneeled next to me "but we are here, we are, for whatever you guys need"

I looked at her, then Jones, Lux "sure"

Lux hugged me tightly. I was still in shock, but I managed to hug her back "I love you dad"

"So what, I'm gramps now?" I asked "I was just getting used to being called dad"

"Baze, it's been 9 years" Cate told me "so, what's the plan?" she asked Jones. He stood up straight

"We'll be okay, I mean we are old enough to support a kid" he said nervously. Not something common on Jones

"Yeah, it's not like we are kids" Lux said, I rolled my eyes

"You are…" I coughed "getting married?"

"Sure, I mean I love Lux, and I want to be with her" Lux's eyes sparkled

"When?" Cate asked. Lux bit her lip

"He hasn't asked me!" she hissed "it's not like we planned it"

"No, you sure didn't" I stood up from the couch, "I have to go out"

"Baze?" Cate grabbed my hand "what are you doing? ¨"

"I need some air" I sighed. I left the room. A million thoughts invaded my mind, but I couldn't make out any of them. They were blurry

"Baze wait up!" Cate caught up with me at the door "are you okay?"

"I don't know" I said honestly "I…"

"Come on, sit down" she pulled me down a step "it'll be okay"

I smiled weakly "right, I mean, they are getting married, they love each other, we'll be grandparents, sure, everything is perfect" I said sarcastically

"Baze" Cate wrapped her arm around my neck "she's old enough, it wasn't like what happened to me, she's already a college graduate, and she has a job, a career"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lured you in" I whispered

"What?" she rose an eyebrow "Baze, it was because of you that I have become who I am now, happy"

"I don't think I can do this" I was staring at my feet "I'm just too young to be called a granddad"

"Oh, I'm not?" Cate inquired "it's not like we're not in the same boat"

I chuckled "I'm glad to hear that, years ago, you said we weren't"

"I remember… we had slept together the night before" Cate kissed my lips. I kissed her back desperately, my tongue tried to battle her in frustration

"How can you be okay with this?" I asked. For me Lux, will never be old enough to get pregnant, not even at 40

"I'm not, believe me" she said "it feels so weird; I mean I'm practically my mom"

I starred at her confused. "She e became a grandmother at 34; we are almost 10 years older"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked. She smiled and then kissed me again

LUX'S POV

Jones and I were left alone in the living room. Wow. Baze had taken it, well, as I had expected, but it wasn't like she was 16, and it wasn't like it was Bug's. It was Jones's , her dad had convinced her to go out with the guy, he was little dude, worthy of her

"Lux?" My parents came back into the room. Jones stood up hastily

"So, are we cool?" I asked dad, mom patted him on the back softly

"I want you to be happy kiddo" he said, with tears in his eyes "so if you could become the kid back then, I guess you can be the parent now, and I'll grow to the idea. I think I freaked out because to me, you'll always be my little kid"

"I will always be your kid dad, I promise" I hugged him tightly. He kissed my forehead

Things had lightened up after a while, dad opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate, and I drank a soda

"Hey Jones" dad pulled Jones aside before we called it a night

"Baze" Jones said simply "or is it Mr. Bazile now?"

"Nah, I guess Baze is fine, just don't over use it" I said coolly

"Right" Jones laughed "I will take care of her, of them" Jones told me

I smiled proudly "I know you will little dude"

**So what do you think? Thanks for all the reviews guys **


	10. Chapter 10

Certainly Unexpected

Charlie Bazile is a popular, sweet boy, Amy Smith is a lonely confused girl with a rocky past who no one seems to understand, but what she doesn't know is that the only person who can understand her, is who she least expected.

Chapter 10: secret Santa

**So, last chapter was just a fill in, set about a year before the actual story **

**Now back to 2022 thanks for the reviewing guys!**

Chapter 10: Secret Santa

Baze had been working late at the bar that night; he got home around 2:00 am. Ever since marring Cate he had become quite a sedentary, and wouldn't stay past 4, or so

"Hey" Cate whispered when he slipped into bed "how was the bar?"

"It was jammed, guess Jaime's business ideas still work" Baze whispered "how about your day?"

"It was okay, doing some shopping with Alice and Julia" she said "we got some nice presents for the people at K100"

"You and Julia shopping?" Baze chuckled "how did that go?"

"Well, we did what we do best" Cate said proudly

"What? Spend every dime in things people will only use once?" he had never had to worry about money during his childhood, he had gotten all he wanted, but now that he had kids, he was very careful with the expenses, after all, he wasn't as rich as Jack was

"Well, its hard work being a girl" Cate laughed "just ask Lux"

Baze wrapped his arms around her waist "I guess I'd be used to it by now, I mean, I saw my mom buy very expensive gifts for my dad's firm every Christmas"

Then next day, the kids had decided to do something nice for Baze and Cate so they got up early and made breakfast

Charlie carried the tray up the stairs with the rest closely by

"Wake up! Wake up!" Nate climbed onto the bed "surprise!"

Cate rubbed her eyes "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thought we would make you guys breakfast" Charlie said

"What time is it?" Baze asked sitting up straight

"Just after ten" Hannah said offering him a fork "we made French toast"

"You didn't burn the kitchen down did you?" Baze smiled "I do smell like fire"

"Baze!" Cate rolled her eyes "I'm sure it's great you guys, thanks" the kids smiled widely. Each of them already gathered around the bed ready to watch TV

"I was just kidding guys, I really like it, thanks" Baze said as he grabbed the remote. A Christmas kid's movie was playing

"Oh, I love this one!" Hannah said exited she laid on her stomach and focused her attention on the screen

After watching the movie, Cate left the room; the kids had fallen asleep around Baze. She kissed his forehead and left. Charlie caught up with her,

"I told them it was too early" Charlie told Cate "I heard dad come home last night"

"Don't worry baby, I thought it was really nice that you did, so did dad" she patted him on the head. Nate had also woken up

"Hey mummy!" Nate grinned. Cate picked him up

"Yeah, well you guys have been working so hard so we could have a nice Christmas, just wanted to do something nice"

Cate smiled sweetly "and speaking of Christmas, you think we could get dad, Hannah and TJ to finish decorating, everyone is coming around 6"

"Secret Santa?" he inquired. Cate nodded

It was just past midday when Baze came down to the kitchen, Cate hadn't had the heart to wake him up. Hannah and TJ trailed behind him

"Hey" Charlie said, he had just gotten some Christmas lights out from the cottage "you want coffee?"

"Nope, I'm fine kiddo, so what are you doing?" Nate came running in.

"Santa is coming soon!" Nate jumped up and down

"Morning sleepy head" Cate had already changed into pants and an old sweatshirt

Baze said picking Nate up "so decorating?"

"We could use a couple more hands" Charlie grinned "we still have to put the star on the top"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Baze placed Nate on his shoulders "that's our job isn't it kid?"

Nate nodded. They headed to the living room

"Who is coming?" Baze asked his wife "even Ryan and Julia?"

"Yeah, everyone is really excited about secret Santa" she said

"Oh, yeah the old torture exchanging gift game" Baze sighed "I always get the toughest ones"

That night all the family had gathered around the tree after dinner, it had become a family tradition to exchange gifts on Christmas Eve, and even if Ryan, Julia, Math and Alice didn't always spent Christmas with Baze and Cate, everyone would always get a gift

**Next chapter**** will be longer! I promise **


	11. Chapter 11

Certainly unexpected

A new year arrives bringing all kind of changes and surprises for everyone, plus, Charlie discovers a very dark side of life

Chapter 11: new year

Cate

I sat on the bathroom floor. Holding a pregnancy test. I couldn't believe this was happening, I was beginning to think it was some sort of a patern, having a child every two or three years time

"mom?" Charlie leaned against the other side of the door "are you done, Lux is taking me over to Amy's"

"just a minute" I said. I hadn't opened the small stick yet, you would think that after all this years they would have invented a better way to find out if you were having a kid

"okay, it's just my toothbrush is in there" my 12 year so obvlivous of life, I stood up and hid the small package on my jeans pocket

"all yours" I said casually "so, going to see Amy huh?"

"yeah, I figured I could take those cookies we made for her" he smiled "although almost all of them got burned"

I climbed down the stairs. Baze and Hannah were watching TV. They glanced at me, but turned their attention back instantly. I entered the kitchen and began making lunch

"mama, need help?" Nate smiled widely. I placed him on the counter

"I'll be right back" Lux said vaguely "you are picking him up later, right?" she asked Baze, he nodded "sorry I cant stay for lunch"

"oh, don't worry I'm just glad, Jones is back from Seattle" I said. Sometimes I wondered if she was truly happy with the fact that Jones had persuited a career in sports

"what are we watching?" I said handing Baze a sandwich, and sitting next to him on the couch, Nate sat by my feet

"boring cooking channel" Hannah rolled her eyes. Baze smiled weakly

"I need ideas for the restaurant" he told her. She crossed her arms. He had been thinking about expanding his business into a restaurant for a while, but haven't had the courage to ask Jack to help him out

"you haven't even told grandpa" Hannah said

"I will, you just have to wait until the right time" Baze wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head "right?"

"well, I think you should tell him now, that you guys are in good terms" TJ entered the room, he was soaking wet. "what happened? I thought you were playing with your friends" he had teary eyes. I stood up

"adam Franklin push me into the kids pool" TJ sobbed..

"I'll be back" Baze said as he stood up too, Nate eyed him for a second and then followed him

"where are you going?" I asked. I hugged TJ thightly

"why did he do that?" Hannah asked TJ. He shrugged. He had always been friends with Adam, it was probably just a friendly feud

"can I come too daddy?" Nate asked. I picked him up and gave Baze a reproaching look. He always stood up for the kids, but violence was never the answer and I was afraid this had been more than a game

"stay here with mom" he said roughly. Hannah trailed behind him, I heard the door shot and closed my eyes

Baze

It was January 2, and I still hadn't told my dad about the restaurant. I wanted him to support me, but I was afraid that he might not approve of me getting into the food business, things hadn't changed much in 12 years, not matter how much I had wanted to. I was watching TV with Hannah when TJ entered the room, soaking, cate didn't know this, but this Adam kid had an older brother who, TJ was terrified of, he was 15 and constanly picked on little kids, I had had enough of it, but I could tell this boy, to stop, this wasn't my fight, but I went out, because I didn't want to get upset infront of my kid, I was a very emotional person when it came to my family

"dad?" hanah pulled my arm. She had always been my buddy in crime. She spotted Simon, Adam's brother, playing with other neighborhood kids "you aren't going to hit him, are you?"

"no, I'm not that low" I said kneeling to her level "but, you and I will make sure, he doesn't mess up with TJ anymore"

"how?" she asked me. Her eyes sparkling, I would never hit a kid, simply because he has weaker than me, and because I wasn't that guy, but I would teach my kid to stand up for himself

Charlie

Amy had told me I could come over, because her parents wouldn't be home, but I hadn't told mine, or Lux, because they would start getting their noses into other people's business

"hey" she opened the door, as soon as I knocked, Lux drove away and she let me in

"I'm sorry for the mess" she said, I shrugged, she had told me that she had a lot of siblings, then again, I was used to, having mess around me

The house was small, maybe too small for the number of people that probably lived there, it was kind of in a bad shape. I followed her into the living room. We sat on the biggest couch, I handed the small package, that contained the cookies

"my mom and my sister made them" I said, she opened them, I could see a smile forming on her lips "I just thought, you'd like them"

"thanks" she said as she kissed my cheek, I turned tomatoe red

Cate

I paced around my room. TJ was better now, I given him a bath and he was now watching tv

"hey" Baze came in, dragging his feet "how 's the little dude?"

"he's fine, where have you been?" he smiled

"don't worry, we didn't do anything, we just shoot some hoops" he kissed my lips "I think you should know the truth"

"what?" I asked curiously. He lead me to the bed

"TJ was pushed into the kiddies pool" he said quietly "but not by Adam" I winced "simon pushed him inside, he's been picking on him for a while"

"you didn't do anything to that boy did you?" I asked instantly, he looked away

"of course not, he's a kid" Baze smiled "he wouldn't stand a chance against me"

"oh, right, because you work out" I chuckled. I was honestly relieved about the fact that inspite of all the testosterone at home, Neither were Baze or the kids aggressive

"Baze, I have to tell you something" I said seroisly. He raised an eyebrow "I think I…"

"mom, dad?" Hanah's voice broke "I don't feel so good" I turned to my daughter just in time to watch her collapse on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Certainly unexpected

Chapter 12: love breaking

LUX

My phone rang just as I was picking Penny over at Tasha's

"Hey mom" I said casually. I could barely understand her, she had been crying. "What's wrong?" she told me they were in their way to the hospital. Something about Hannah being sick, I hadn't dared to ask about Charlie, who apparently was still at Amy's house. I called his phone as soon as I hung up

"What?" Tasha asked, she had been my friend since we were 7, there was no reason to lie to her

"Something happened with Hannah, I have to go to the hospital" I said, tears falling on my cheeks

"Okay, what kind of something?" she asked taking Penny from me "I'll go pick up Charlie, you should go"

"Uh, thanks tash" I smiled weakly. I kissed my daughter goodbye and hurried to my car

CATE

Everything happened so fast, Hannah collapsed on the floor, just seconds before Baze and I had realized what had happened. We kneeled by her side

"Hannah?" I said, sobbing, I touched her face, she seemed to have fainted, I turned to my husband. His face was stone cold "open your eyes baby!"

Baze carried her to the bed; he tried to make her react, while I dialed 911. But I didn't think it was working, he looked up at me, completely absent minded, she was the best part of him, with teary eyes, and he carried her downstairs

"Mommy?" TJ looked at me, I was shaking, he gazed up to his sister "what's wrong?"

I didn't want them to be scared, so I asked TJ to go into the living room and didn't let Nate to come inside, with fear in his eyes, he nodded.

Baze was shaking too, but he held her so close, so he wouldn't drop her, I knew he wanted to drive to the hospital himself, but I couldn't afford TJ and Nate to get scared, I didn't think I would be able to handle it

BAZE

Cate was about to tell me something, when I heard Hannah's low voice, she fell moments later, It took me half a second to be next to her, I heard Cate talk to her, I tried to do CPR, but it didn't work, she was breathing, but it was slow, I carried her to the bed, tears soaking down my face.

The ambulance arrived about two minutes after Cate had called it in, although I would have driven faster, but she didn't want to freak the kids out

"I tried CPR, please help her" I handed my little girl to the paramedics, a woman smiled at me

"Don't worry sir, we'll take it from here" she said, placing her on a gurney

"We can't both go" I heard Cate whisper. I knew it was her job, she was the mom, and I was the cool dad, but not that cool, because Cate always got to be there for the kids "I'll stay". I turned to her, she just smiled.

I was in the back of the car, the nice woman giving me sympathetic looks; I held Hannah's small hand in mine

"You got kids?" I asked the woman, I brushed my daughter's hair with my other hand.

"No sir, I don't" she said, she seemed pretty young actually, around 22 or so

"I've got 5 and a grandkid" I said vaguely, my voice breaking even more. She gave me a confused look "Lux is 28, she's the one who is a mom"

"That must be hard" she said quietly, I knew she didn't want to say too much "you must have had her at a pretty young age"

"Yeah, I was 16, wasn't ready to be a dad though "I said more to myself than to her

"I'm sure you turned out great" she said. I smiled gratefully

"Daddy?" I heard Hannah whisper. She squeezed my hand "what happened?"

"You fainted" the woman said before I could answer, she had an oxygen mask on, Hannah looked me deeply in the eyes, I must have been crying because she smiled "here"

"Where is my cap?" I chuckled at the comment. Waving it in front of her

"You almost make crazy Ace" said placing a kiss on her forehead "I thought I was going to lose you, I couldn't bear losing you, kid"

She smiled again and then closed her eyes. I kept brushing her hair, our matching eyes met and then I heard the worst beeping, something was wrong and I couldn't protect her

**I'm on a roll today! What will happen next? Will Cate be pregnant?**


	13. Chapter 13

Certainly Unexpected

Chapter 13: love broken II

Baze stayed by his daughter side since she had been brought in. Cate had arrived about 40 minutes later; she had managed to drop TJ and Nate over at Math's

Lux stumbled towards the lobby, she had been crying, but tried to keep herself together for Baze. She knew how hard this was for him

"Hi, I'm looking for my sister, Hannah Bazile, she was admitted about an hour ago" she said cleaning the tears from her eyes

"Condition?" the nurse asked vaguely "why was she brought in?"

"I don't really know" Lux said. She felt a hand on her back. Baze.

"Hey kiddo" he said hugging her close. He sobbed quietly "your mom is with Hannah, she sent me to find you"

"How is she?" the girl asked. Her father blinked "they don't know, still running some tests"

"Was she sick or something?" Lux asked. Baze hadn't really noticed, Hannah wasn't the complaining type, she would only do kind of a show when she didn't want to go to school

"No, I don't think so" Baze said as they walked towards the room "where is Charlie, Cate told me he was still at Amy's"

"Yeah, Tasha is picking him up". They reached the room, Cate sat on a chair next to the bed, and a nurse was on the other side taking some notes. Hannah had all sort of tubes connected to help her breathe. Lux paced slowly, afraid of disturbing Cate who watched the girl tenderly

"Hey" Cate stood up, so Baze could take his place "they said she couldn't breathe by herself, said that would help her"

"What happened?" she asked, her parents glanced at each other, and Baze sighed

"I don't know, she was perfectly fine this morning, did you noticed something?" the question was clearly for her, Lux waved her head

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Bazile?" a young doctor entered the room, for his age he seemed to be a first year student

"I'm Shane Collins" he shook hands with Cate, Baze stood up and wrapped his arms around Cate "I've been treating your daughter"

"This is my wife, Cate" Baze said "and my daughter Lux" the doctor offered both sympathetic smiles

"Nice to meet you" Dr. Collins said "I wish it was under better circumstances"

"Do you know what happened?" Lux asked Dr. Collins "why is she sick?"

"Well, I was hoping you would tell me" Baze took Cate's hand

"What do you mean?" Cate asked confused. Shane sighed

"Well, all of her tests came back normal, she seems pretty healthy to me, so there should be another reason why she's sick"

"You think we did something?" Baze asked. His voice breaking

"No, dad, he's not" Lux muttered. She wasn't really sure of what Dr. Collins was implying; she just wanted Hannah to get better

"Look, you seem really nice people, but in these cases, we have to rule out every possibility" Shane said seriously "have you noticed something unusual in her behavior, eating habits?"

"No, she's been just fine" Cate said "she is a happy, healthy kid"

"I'm sure she is" Dr. Collins said. He walked towards the bed, examining the girl closely "I will come back in a while"

"Okay, thanks doctor" Cate said as they watched him walk away. Lux stood next to her parents. Cate was crying again, Baze held her close

"How can they think we did something?" Cate gazed up at Baze. He kissed her forehead

"They don't really think so" Lux stroked Cate's hair "they have to ask, its part of the whole charade"

"Where is Charlie, I thought he was with Lux" Cate said

"Tasha offered to pick him up, its fine mom" Lux smiled weakly "are you guys hungry?"

"I have a whole on my stomach, but I don't think I can eat" Baze smiled "I just want her to be okay"

"You have to give it time" Lux told him "you have to think about you now, come on, let's go grab some chips, mom will stay"

"I …" Baze smiled widely "fine, keep an eye on her will you?" he kissed Cate on the cheek and dragged his feet outside

"Dad?" Lux asked as they took the elevator "you don't think this has something to do with the accident, do you?" Baze raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought of that possibility, but it couldn't be, Hannah was not even born yet

"I don't know" he shrugged "but she wasn't even born"

"I know, but mom was 2 months pregnant with Hannah when you guys crashed, so maybe she got hurt anyway" Lux said thoughtfully "I mean, anything can happen when you are a baby"

"I guess" Baze sat on a chair "maybe we should ask the doctor about it, I want your sister to get out of here, hospitals don't bring the best in me"

"Yeah, they freak me out too" Lux stared at him for a while. Baze had grown up since she had forts met him, but when it came to the best quality he had, it would be how it easy it was to talk to him

"So what's going to be?" Lux smiled "chips, tacos?"

"They shouldn't sell those in a hospital; I mean it's full of sick people, who should eat veggies and lots of water, pretty insightful for a quarterback

"Okay, now you seriously need to eat, you´re babbling" Lux chuckled. A smile formed on Baze's lips. For one moment he could just focus on his other little girl, but there was a part of him that yearned for Hannah to be the one he was talking to, just because he wanted to see her bright smile once again, before it was too late.

Cate paced around the room when Baze and Lux returned "Tasha just called, she's bringing Charlie over" Baze nodded

"I brought you some coffee" Lux said. Cate glanced gratefully "I'm going to go call Jones"

"Hey Lux" Baze stopped her at the door "thanks kiddo, I really needed this, it was like a slap on the face" he kissed her forehead "tell the little dude I said hi"

"Sure, and don't worry" she squeezed his arm and left. Baze returned to the room. He was watching Hannah's face when Dr. Collins returned, another man was with him

"Hello, this is Dr. Morris" Collins said. Baze and Cate held hands "he's a pediatrician"

"Hello, I'm Nate and this is Cate" Baze said, stretching out his hand

"Hello, I've been reviewing Hannah's medical history and it appears she was premature" Dr. Morris winced

"Yeah, 33 weeks" Cate said weakly "all my children have been born premature, except for my eldest daughter"

"I see" Dr. Morris said "and how old is she now?"

"28, going on 29" Baze said. Dr. Morris glanced at Shane. What was this all about?

"All right, so I will come back in about an hour, we'll have to talk some more, excuse us" Dr. Morris smiled, and with Shane in tow left the room


	14. Chapter 14

Certainly Unexpected

Chapter 14: life driven

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked Cate as he entered Hannah's room. Her condition hadn't changed at all. And Doctor Collins feared the worst. Baze sat next to the bed, Cate on his lap, on the couch, Nate, TJ and Lux watched TV

"Sorry it took us this long, dam traffic, I guess Portland isn't the same anymore" Tasha handed Penny to Lux and sat next to her, Cate nodded gratefully

"Sure, was everything okay?" she asked. Tasha smiled

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked, his voice breaking "is she going to die?"

Baze's face turned to stone, he felt like the day Derek had told him he was paralyzed "no, they are still trying to figure it out"

"Oh, is there something I can do?" he asked his father, he could see that out of all the people in the room, he was the one who was suffering the most

"No, thanks man" Baze said vaguely

"Hi" Shane appeared by the door, he had a group of people in tow "I'm sorry but doctor Morris asked me to bring some interns in"

"That's okay" Cate said, he could feel Baze tense under her, she kissed his ear

The interns didn't seem that bad, but Baze wanted to kick their asses of by just looking at them, his kid wasn't some rare bug or something

"Any news?" Lux asked Shane, he waved his head "no, I'm sorry, Dr. Morris is coming later to talk to you"

"What about?" Charlie asked. Shane raised an eyebrow; he hadn't noticed the new member who had arrived "I'm Hannah's brother, Charlie"

"Oh, hi little man, I don't know, he's the big boss, I don't really call the shots"

"Right, so you can't tell us anything?" he asked

"No" Shane smiled weakly, a moment later Morris appeared behind a very intimidated group of inters, Shane excused himself and left, his pupils followed

"Hello, Is there any way, I could speak to your parents alone?" he asked

"Why?" Cate inquired, she had stood up abruptly when he entered the room

"It's just hospital protocol Cate that's all, and I think your children are too young to even be here" Morris said severely

"I'm not" Lux said from the couch "I want to stay"

"Me too" Charlie said, he stepped closer to Morris

"Charlie, I think you should go and eat something" Baze said softly "Tasha will take you"

"I want to stay!" Charlie shot "I'm not a little kid anymore"

"I know, but that's why I need you to take care of your brothers" Cate said softly "please"

"Okay" Charlie said, tears rolling down his eyes, he led Tasha, Nate and TJ outside, only Lux, who held Penny close, Baze and Cate stayed

"We need to discuss options" the doctor said gravely "the first 24 hours are vital when it comes to this cases"

"So you know what's wrong with her?" Lux asked, Dr. Morris ignored her and continued

"The diagnosis is still unclear, but because she's short on oxygen we must proceed this way" He said

"What are our options?" Baze asked tiredly running his hand trough his hair "when is she going to wake up?"

"It is not possible to determine just yet, when, but we should wait until tomorrow" Morris said, Cate and Baze stared at each other

"Shane told me there was something else you wanted to discuss?" Morris said. Lux and Baze had told Shane about the accident and what had happened to Baze, he said it was remote her condition could be related to the car crash, but possibilities existed

"Before she was born we were in car accident in Seattle. We didn't even know I was pregnant at the time" Cate sighed "we just thought what happened might have some connection to this"

"Right, why didn't you tell me this before?" Morris asked. Baze clutched his teeth

"We didn't think it was important" Cate admitted "is it?"

"I don't know yet, it could be" Morris's pager went off "fetal traumas can be fatal but for some reason Hannah survived, that shows great strength, but there is been studies about this affecting long term, I had never faced a case like this in all my years working here"

"What can we do?" Baze asked "she had always had perfect health"

"Did she have any problem as a new born?" Morris asked. Cate rolled her eyes

"Yes, she was a preemie" she said "doctors said she was lucky to be alive"

"Did you notice anything after that?" Baze sat back on the chair. His whole body ached; he didn't know how much longer he could do this

"She had a slow development, mechanically speaking" Cate said "she spoke her first word at the age of 9 months though, we just thought it had to do with the fact that she was born early"

"Okay, so what happened next? Did you take her to a specialist?" Morris continued

"No, she was fine after a year or so, we didn't think this would affect her long term, she is an active healthy kid, not the best at school, but she loves sports and outdoors"

"I understand that Cate, that might be the only reason for her not getting sick, the activities she performed during the years after she was born, but this could be brain related, because of the fact that she was born premature, or it can even be prior to that" Morris told them

"So it isn't something we did?" Baze asked irritably

"No, as far as I can tell, this is her body responding to something, we just have to discover what it is" it was like a big weight had been lifted of his shoulders, but the game wasn't over yet and Baze's head was about to burst. He just wanted some answers


	15. Chapter 15

Certainly unexpected

Life has taken a poll on Baze and Cate. Charlie discovers a dark side of life while he tries to help Amy. And as she helps him deal with his sister's condition, he offers her a chance to be happy

Chapter 15: words said

Charlie bounced the basketball on the court. He had been forced to return to school the next day. Amy hadn't showed up which made his day even worse. He needed to talk to someone and wasn't really sure who to turn to. Not even Cody had been of any help

"Hey man" he heard a familiar voice say. Jones stood a few yards away from him "I was told you were here"

"Jones?" he asked in disbelief. He thought he would be up in Dallas "what are you doing here?"

"Lux called. She told me about Hannah, I'm sorry man" Jones walked closer to him. Charlie had tears in his eyes and just hugged the guy. Jones wrapped his arms around him

"I don't want her to die" Charlie admitted "I have been such a jerk to her lately"

"Come on, we all take it out on our little siblings from time to time" Jones said

"How do you know? You don't have any" he looked up to his brother in law, breaking the hug

"I know, but I have cousins, it's kind of the same thing" Jones said patting his head "what did you guys argued anyway?"

"About Amy" Charlie said simply "remember her? She was at my party"

"Yeah, I do" Jones said "she's kind of nice"

"Sure, but Ace called her my girlfriend" Charlie rolled his eyes "I'm not even into that yet, she's just my friend"

"I get it man" Jones smiled "it's normal for your sister to pick on you. She is a girl, she's all about dating and stuff, even at 9"

"Yeah, but Amy is different, she is not into that whole romantic stuff" Charlie said "she is kind of against it actually"

"A rebel huh?" Jones said "that might have something to do with the parents"

"I have only met her mom, she was kind of rude" Charlie said shrugging "I guess I didn't make a good first impression"

"I can imagine why" Jones picked up the ball "I guess she can be more reserved that most moms I know"

"I thought that was the dad's job" Charlie asked confused "how was dad when you first starting dating Lux?"

"He was pretty cool about it actually" Jones said smiling "something only he would do"

"Nice" Charlie smiled back "I guess that sounds like something dad would do"

Charlie was waiting for Jones at the front door when he saw Amy walking towards him

"Hey" she said "Cody called me and told me about your sister"

"You missed school" Charlie said. Amy bit her lip "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I overslept, that's all" she said vaguely "so is Hannah alright?"

"She had a seizure, she is been connected to a tube all night, I'm going to see her later. But she hasn't woken up"

"I'm really sorry Charlie" Amy said hugging him "is there anything I can do?"

"You could come with me" Charlie pleaded "I will drive you back"

"Okay" she smiled sweetly "but I don't want to cause your parents trouble"

"It's fine, Jones is driving me, I'll tell him to drop you off later, please" he was desperate. He really wanted her there. She smiled again

"Okay" he then noticed something that hadn't been there the day before, a big bruise in the back of her neck. She realized he was staring and turned away

"Jones?" Charlie asked once they were back in the hospital "can I ask you something?"

"Sure man" he smiled "what is it?" He didn't know if he should butt in something that wasn't his business, but this wasn't the first time he had noticed Amy's bruises. When he had fist met her she had a bandage on her arm, but she didn't know he knew.

**Short chapter! Just thought of bringing Jones back into the story, since I already brought Tasha in **


	16. Chapter 16

Certainly unexpected

Life has taken a poll on Baze and Cate. Charlie discovers a dark side of life while he tries to help Amy. And as she helps him deal with his sister's condition, he offers her a chance to be happy.

Chapter 16: second chances

Jones looked expectantly at Charlie. Amy was a few yards away, waiting in the car

"What's wrong?" he asked. Charlie bit his lip nervously

"Nothing, forget it" Charlie said evading him "it's kind of stupid"

"Okay, cool, let's go" they drove to the hospital in silence. Charlie felt kind of awkward about telling Jones that he thought Amy might be in danger. He was sure she was distant and didn't want to change it, but he was really worried about her. Her mom for sure didn't seem like mother material, I mean Cate was the strict and kind of neurotic sometimes, but she had never laid a hand on them and neither had Baze

At the hospital…

"Mr. and Mrs. Bazile?" A new doctor entered the room, closely followed by Morris and Shane "I'm Dr. Shawn, neurosurgeon"

"Neurosurgeon?" Baze asked dryly "is something wrong?"

"Well, we have been taking some more tests and I believe the problem to be brain related. I understand she was in car accident as a baby"

"Yeah, but she wasn't even born yet, I was 8 weeks along"

"Yes well, I also read on her chart she was premature" Dr. Shawn said. Baze and Cate glanced at each other. Lux took her mother's hand. Nate and TJ had been sent to stay with Jack and Ellen for the rest of the day

"Yes" Cate said "what does this have to do with you?"

"well, I would like to take a CT so I can see what we are dealing with" Dr. Shawn said "I understand she is on oxygen support, but we'll wait until later to see if she reacts, then we can take the CT"

"You mean she could have cancer or something like that?" Lux said suddenly. She could see the fear on her parent's eyes

"I don't like to jump into conclusions without being sure, I would like to wait a couple more hours to see if she can breathe on her own and then we can proceed" Dr. Shawn smiled comfortably "if you have any questions, I'm here"

"Thanks doc" Baze shook his hand. There was still hope and then again shadows seemed to be accumulating again

"Hey buddy" Cate said when he saw Charlie, Amy and Jones entered the room

"How is she?" Jones asked taking Penny from Lux

"Hey" Charlie said "I asked Amy if she could come with me, I hope that's okay"

"Sure kiddo, are you guys hungry?" Baze said sweetly "I'll take you"

"Sure thanks dad" Charlie said

"I'm really sorry about Hannah, I hope she's okay" Amy told Cate awkwardly

"Thank you Amy that's really sweet of you, thank you for being there for Charlie, he really needs that right now" she said

"Sure, I mean he was there for me" Amy said. Baze walked towards Cate

"Hey, you okay?" he asked "I mean those were good news" he lifted her chin and kissed her forehead "you want some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks" she said. She hadn't even told Baze that she thought she was pregnant

"Okay, come on kiddos" he told Amy and Charlie, they made their way to the cafeteria. Charlie was just waiting for the right time to ask Amy what had really happened

**Short chapter! I'm having a ****writer's block right now. Where would you like this story to go?**


End file.
